


Again, Thank you Wade Wilson

by howsthismylife



Series: The Daily Life of Superheroes [1]
Category: spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets suspended because of Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Congratulations Mr. Parker” Mr. Franken, the high school’s principal uttered in a sarcastic manner. The 50 year old took a seat in his office chair, legs crossing slightly swinging in his place.

            “You’re subject for a 3 day suspension”

            There it is the verdict was laid. Peter Parker is suspended for 3 whole days. This is the first time Peter has been suspended and he swore that this would be his last. He was sitting nervously across their principal avoiding possible eye contact. He wondered what his dads would think of him for being suspended.

            “I already sent a message to your parents, if you’re wondering” the Mr. Franken’s voice grabbed Peter’s attention.

            The whole time Peter was in the principal’s office’s room he was all quiet. He thought it would be no use to buy him out because he was caught in the act.

            “What you did is inexcusable. I didn’t expect you of all people would do such a scandalous thing”

            The only thing Peter would want to do at that moment is to shrink and disappear into oblivion. He knows what he did was wrong and he regretted it the instant he was caught.

            Wade had dared him to do this. Wilson dared him if he could hack into the computer system of the school and when Peter said he could Wade push him into doing so. In some weird way Wade managed to convince Peter into hacking the school’s computer and the original plan was to only hack it for a couple of minutes and then stop. That’s all Peter did. Wade’s the one who managed to change all the wallpapers of the computers in the computer lab with porn and played some hardcore tapes on all the schools T.V. while having class. Peter did try to put it back to normal but when he did he was caught and therefore accused of things.

            Principal Franken dismissed Peter and he went outside head down. He was sulking when he heard the dismissal bell ring. He walked hastily not wanting to spot Wade but then someone tapped him in his shoulders. He turned around hoping it isn’t Wilson but when he glanced on the person his hopes we’re then crushed.

            “Hey. How’s my little hacker doing?” Wade said cheerily like nothing really happened.

            Peter rolled his eyes and then said “Fuck off Wade” and then stormed away.

            “Aww c’mon Pete what did I do this time?” Wade followed wrapping his arms on Peter’s shoulders. Peter could clearly see the grin on his face.

            “I’ve had enough cleaning up your shits.” Peter said. “And now I got suspended for 3 whole days!”

            “What would my fathers say to me?” he added not slowing down on his walk. Wade only shrugged and he hugged Peter tightly.

            “Oh my god Pete I’m sorry” Wade uttered “You shouldn’t have come back to the room”

            Peter glared at Wade wanting to peal his friend’s skin right then. “I mean it’s your fault. If you hadn’t come back they wouldn’t caught you” Wade grinned and he chuckled awkwardly seeing those deadly brown eyes gleaming at him.

            “Fuck everything about you” Peter growled storming off leaving his best friend behind.

            “See you after 3 days!” Wilson yelled waving “Ooops!”

            On Peter’s way home he was anxious to see the look on his dads face after what happened. He was suspended and he’s sure his pops would be so frustrated about it. He rode the elevator and pushed the button corresponding to their floor. When the lift went to a stop Peter took a deep breath and slowly walked through the living area.

            He noticed his dads weren’t anywhere to be seen so he decided to go to his room and try to come up with a good excuse although he knows his dads wouldn’t buy any of them.

            “Peter! Come down for dinner I know you’re in there.” Steve shouts from the kitchen. Peter sighed and went downstairs to eat.

            Peter took a seat across Steve and Tony was on the edge playing with one of his tablets.

            “So tell me what happened in school today” his pops calmly asked although there is a hint of tension in his voice.

            “I uh . . . uhmmm hacked into the school’s computer system” Peter uttered stammering.

            Tony raised his brow and Steve said “Is that all?” titling his head trying to squeeze more out of his son.

            “Pops I didn’t played porn in all the school’s television I swear! It was . . .” Peter paused for a bit biting his lower lip “It was Wade and when I came back to fix it the teachers caught me and—.”

            “Therefore you got suspended” Tony said from his chair putting down his holographic tablet. Peter sulked in his seat playing with his vegetables not really wanting to look at his dads.

            “And you didn’t tell the principal because you know he wouldn’t believe you” Tony added.

            Peter nodded and looked at his dads. “I’m sorry”

            Steve sighed and patted his son’s shoulders. “Next time don’t do something stupid okay?” he was glad they were letting him off after all he’d done.

            “And quit playing around that Wade kid.” Tony uttered “He’s a bad influence for you”

            “Although you hacking through your school’s computer system is pretty amazing.” Tony smiled at his son “I’d give you credit for that”

            “It wasn’t hard at all. The security is so easy to break . . .” he was explaining things to his dad when Steve cleared his throat. “Don’t think you’re off the hook young man”

            “You’re grounded for 2 weeks” Steve said.

            Peter dug in to his food and whispered “Thank you Wade Wilson” rolling his eyes.


	2. Before Apple was just a fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gave Steve an iPod for his birthday and Peter teaches his dad how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new story.  
> Appearance of Thor Odinson

            It was the day after my birthday when I decided to open my presents. I hadn’t had the time to open them yesterday because I was so busy tending to my family and the rest of the gang. We had a little get together here at our house, Tony wanted something grand but I told him that I’m perfectly happy and contented if we were to celebrate my birthday with our closes friends and relatives. And so we did.

            I was happy to see presents and pretty excited on opening them up too. I opened last the one that Peter gave me. It was wrapped on a red, white and blue gift wrapper with a card on it. It says: “Happy Birthday Pops! I hope you like it.” I immediately tore the wrapper and there I saw a transparent box with a logo of an apple at the back. I arched a brow not knowing what really I’ve received.

            I went to the kitchen to get a knife and thought maybe I could open the box using it and there in the kitchen counter I saw my son eating breakfast. Tony was still asleep—as usual—and he won’t be waking up not until a couple more hours.

            I went to him and said “Thanks Pete” referring to the plastic box. “Whatever this is”

            I smiled and he chuckled “Pops it’s an iPod” he explained. He grabbed the box from me and opened it. There revealed a shiny piece of gadget with a large screen on the front.

            “It’s a 4th generation iPod” he continued. Let’s face it, I have no idea on what he’s talking about.

            “I wanted to give you this so you can hear your favorite classics whenever you’re in the gym or running” Indeed I wanted to listen to my music whenever I’m doing something like exercising.

            He pushed the power button and then suddenly it went on. There was a crisp resolution on it and there were a lot of icons. Peter ran through the specifics of the device—which most of them I don’t understand except for the on and off button, and how you turn your music louder vice versa.

            “Do you have an iTunes account Pops?” he asked me as he teaches me on how to use this iPod thing. I don’t even know what he’s talking about so I shook my head.

            He smiled at me and he decided to make me an account of mine and he asked “What do you want to name your iPod?”

            I don’t really get what he’s saying but I said “Captain”

            My son chuckled looking amused trying to teach a 90 year old like me with today’s technologies. He typed in the word ‘Captain’ and he taught me on how to ‘sync’ music into my iPod ‘Captain’—I kinda liked it when I call it that.

            Peter synced the soundtrack of Wizard of Oz along with other 40’s hits and then he showed me on how to play it. To be honest I am amused and happy on what I got although it will take time for me to fully grasp the features of this device.

            He then introduced to me several apps and installed it to the device. I asked Peter if there are Farmville apps available and he laughed at me.

            “Seriously Pops?” he uttered doubtingly.

            “You have been playing that on your laptop and now you want to install it here?” he added and I nodded. He just sighed and installed the app.

            Peter and I were going through the specifics when someone came from the elevator.

            It was Thor. And with him he had a small package.

            “GREETINGS CAPTAIN!  YOUNG ONE” he said loudly from the living room. He seems to be himself as usual—loud and very poetic.

            “Uncle Thor!” Peter greeted his uncle. Thor was not present on my party last night due to Asgardian stuffs.

            “I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A TOKEN OF MY GREETINGS” he said coming to us.

            “I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT BEING PRESENT ON LAST NIGHT’S OCCATION. I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS…” he added and he handed me the small package.

            “Thank you Thor.” I uttered looking at his present. I thought maybe I’d open it later, a little bit wary because the last time Thor gave me a present he decided to give me some weird animal from Asgard as pet.

            “WHAT IS THAT THING YOU’RE HOLDING?” he asked referring to my iPod.

            “Oh this?” I pointed out. “This is Captain” I said.

            “This was Peter’s present for me.”

            “It’s an iPod uncle” Peter explained “It’s used to store music and fun games and stuffs”

            Thor just gave us a puzzled look. I thought it’d be better to demonstrate. Peter showed me this app called “Pocket Whip” and I thought I’d test it out.

            I whipped Captain in my hands and the sound of whip came out from the device.

            “WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?” he jerked back and he seems to be startled. I was too but not like his.

            I whipped it again and I chuckled.

            “WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?” I gave him the device and told him not to drop it.

            “It’s like a pocket radio” Peter trying to explain to his uncle “You can listen to music on it and play games”

            Thor gave it a try and whips it and to his amusement he exited the app and saw an icon and thought he’d try it out.

            We let him experience it more since it was mine and I could spend more time learning it later. Or so I thought.

            When Thor opened the app he stared into the screen and wondered why nothing was happening. Peter and I peeked on the screen when suddenly a scary face of a ghost appeared on the screen startling the hell out of the three of us.

            “BE GONE YOU TORMENTING CREATURE” he yelled and he slammed my-newly-bought-Peter’s-present-to-me iPod into the concrete floor.

            The device was shattered into pieces with Thor’s mighty grip and brute force. Even the floor took damage from the impact. I knew then that my iPod would never be retrieved. Ever.

            Peter and I stared at the crushed gadget and we turned our gaze into Peter’s uncle.

            “I’M—SORRY” he apologizes.

            “I—I WAS STARTLED AND I ACTED ON MY REFLEXES.”

            “I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE CAPTAIN.”

            “It’s o—kay” I said. But really, captain was destroyed and it was my son’s gift to me.

            “It’s okay uncle, pops” Peter butted in and he took the pieces of the device and put it onto the kitchen table.

            “I’ll take it back to apple. It has a 7 day replacement policy” he said. I wonder if the company would be willing to give my son another iPod provided that captain was destroyed into pieces.

            “AGAIN CAPTAN, PETER I’M TRULY SORRY” Thor said again.

            “NEXT TIME I’D BE WARY OF THESE MIDGARDIAN DEVICES” he uttered heading straight to the rooftop. “BUT SADLY I MUST GO. I HAVE NOT MUCH TIME TO SPARE.”

            “It’s alright. Thanks for dropping by.” I waved at him.

            “Nice to see you Uncle Thor” Peter waved at his uncle.

            “WE SHALL MEET AGAIN.” he exclaimed.

            “SAY HI TO THE MAN OF IRON FOR ME” and with that he stormed off.

            Peter said he was taking the wrecked device to the store he bought it to so I let him.

            “Thank you Peter.” I said. “For the present.” He looked at me and smile as he headed to his room.

            I too went to our room to check if Tony’s awake and I’m not surprised to see him lying face down still sound asleep after all the commotion that happened.


	3. Before I blow things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony teaches Steve how to use the microwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhusbands fic!

            It was 3:00 in the afternoon and I’m looking for something to eat. I went to the fridge and saw left over pizza from last night so I decided to go with that. It was cold and of course I don’t want that so I thought of something to heat it with. I remember Bruce used this called microwave oven that one time he heated his food. I searched for it and I stood there taking time figuring out what to do. This wasn’t present during my time so I have no idea how to use it.

            I opened it—as I recalled Bruce doing it—and put in slices of pizza inside. The next thing I remember was him punching what it seemed to be codes to the machine and so I did.

            Nothing happened.

            There were numbers and a start button so I decided to push start but nothing happened. I arched my brow and scratched my head. I don’t know how to make this thing work.

            I took a deep sigh and punch in some buttons again. I am hungry and I want food. “Dammit” I uttered. Even Captain America can get annoyed if he’s hungry.

            One more try and if this thing doesn’t work I might smash it into pieces and we don’t want that.

            Again it didn’t work.

            I was about to get the pizza off the machine when I heard a soft laugh behind me.

            It was my husband. Tony. Watching me quietly while I—obviously starving—figure out how this thing works. I gave him ‘the glare’ which in eye contact language means tell-me-how-this-thing-works-or-i-will-smash-it-into-pieces.

            He chuckled and he decided to put me out of my misery and helped me.

            First he put the plug in.

            He smiled at me “First you have to put the plug in capsicle” he said with a calm voice. I know he’s mocking me. Why hadn’t I think of putting the plug in? I wanted to face palm myself but instead I smiled at him.

            “And then you push this” he punched the on button.

            “And this” and he punched 60 into the machine which meant it would be heated for 60 seconds.

            “And lastly. . .” he punched start and I saw the light in the machine and my pizza spinning inside.

            “And that Captain is how you use the microwave” he turned to look at me and grinned.

            Now I know. But more importantly I will be able to eat! “Thank you Tony” I told him.

            There was a “ding” sound which told me that my pizza was done so I took it out and put it on my plate.

            “Thanks Tony. I owe you one.” I said and I started munching on my food.

            “No problem. Maybe you can repay me later” he winked at me and I know what he meant by that. I choked.

            “Yeah maybe not that kind of repay” I looked at him as he went to his lab. I already finished my share and decided to go for seconds and this time I heated the pizzas.


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade sneaks up to Peter's room and Steve finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

            It’s Friday night and I’m cleaning up the plates after our family dinner. Tony as usual went down to his lab after he ate and Peter hurriedly went upstairs to his room. It’s Friday and I know he won’t be into dwelling with his home works and I’m wondering what he could possibly do in his room in this time of the night. Time check: its only 8:30 in the evening. Typically he would spend the night hugging pillows in the couch while watching countless sci-fi movies until he pass out.

            I finish cleaning the plates and decided to go for some ice cream and some movies. I sat on the couch and insert “The Wizard of Oz” in the player—Tony would probably laugh when he sees this playing again—I like this movie and even though I’ve watched it countless times I never get tired of it. I went back to the kitchen to get some spoon that I forgot when a heard a crash in Peter’s room. More like a loud thump on the wall if you’d put it.

            I took a peak from the stairs and I yelled his name “Peter?”

“Is everything alright?” I added. When I heard no response I decided to go upstairs.

As I was getting closer to his room I kept hearing rustling sound.

And I kept hearing soft moans. Trust me I can hear very well after that serum entered my body.

I was inches close to his door when I knocked. The noise that I’ve been hearing stopped. I can hear footsteps running around his room. I shouted his name again “Peter?” this time the door opened and my son welcomed me.

“Hey pops” he said trying to catch his breath.

I raised my brow in suspicion “Are you masturbating?”

“What?—no!” he replied choking a bit in his words. I can see his face turn into a blush. He went back to his room and I came in with him. He sat on his bed as I slowly pace in front of him.

I smell tacos.

I went to check his bathroom when he desperately caught my attention “Pops!” I turned looking at my son.

“Uhhh”

“You—don’t wanna go there” he said stuttering a bit “I haven’t cleaned the bathroom yet” he explained. “You don’t like dirty bathrooms eh Pops”

It’s true. I don’t like dirty bathrooms. I sat beside my son to give him some ‘talk’ for whatever reason I may have to.

“Are you sure you’re not masturbating?” I stare at him smirking

He looks devastated with my question “No Pops!” he defended

“Uhhh. Can we not talk about this? It’s awkward”

“Why not? We’re both men.”

“Well you’re not just any man, you’re my POPS!” he said staring into the floor looking embarrassed.

I haven’t mentioned to him about me hearing moaning and rustling in his room. I’m trying to catch his tongue—you know until he spills what’s happening.

“Well you can talk to me about anything Pete.” I said wrapping my arm around my son’s shoulders and tugging him like a father should.

He groans still looking a bit embarrassed and I can’t help to notice that he constantly looks at his bathroom as if he’s waiting for something—or in my suspicion “someone”—to go out of there.

“Alright son I’ll leave now because my ice-cream is melting and my movie is left playing without me” I stood up but not turning to the door. I walked slowly backwards.

Peter looked at me with tense in his eyes.

I smiled at him and opened the door. “Goodnight then” I said and he nodded.

I was almost out when I noticed someone came out of his bathroom from the corner of my eye. I turned my back to see a half naked man with a mask of red and black his body full of scars.

It was Wade Wilson.

And from the looks of it I have an idea on what they’re up to this Friday night.

“I guess I interrupted something important didn’t I?” I returned to the room and the half naked dude froze from his position.

“Hey Mr. Rogers” Wade greeted me with such—as usual—high energy.

Peter looked at me feeling sorry “I’m sorry pops. I can explain”

“Oh I bet you could” I said to him crossing my arms over my chest.

“Wilson get dress” I ordered and he obeyed.

After Wade was all clothed again I turned to my son and said “And you young man.” Peter choked.

“Good thing your dad is not here to see this.” Tony is in his lab busy and refusing to be disturbed. He has an upcoming weapons presentation this week.

Peter’s face lightened up a bit when he heard me. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t see him” I winked at my son who looked at Wade and smiled at me.

“Just—this—time Peter” I said cautiously, warning him if his dads finds out about it Wade could be a good target for his newly invented weapons.

Both men sighed of relief. “Thanks pops” Peter said to me.

“Yeah thanks Mr. Rogers” Wade said approaching my son.

“Pete your curfew will be at 9:00pm for the next two weeks” I gave him a light punishment for this and this time only. If Tony happens to be in my position now he would have suited up and try killing Wade but I’m not like that.

I opened the door and bid my goodnight to the two forbidden lovers.

“Oh and Wade, Try using the elevator next time” I smirked leaving the two in my sons room.

I went downstairs straight to the couch and I see my ice-cream already melted and the movie was halfway there. I decided to get new share of chocolate ice-cream and replay the movie.

Tony went up from his lab looking all greasy holding a screw driver on his left hand. “Where’s Peter? I want to show him my new weapons” my husband said taking a peek upstairs.

“Uhh. Peter’s asleep” I covered. “He’s tired from school. He told me” I added smiling.

Tony shrugged and went back to his lab “Maybe tomorrow” he uttered.


	5. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Peter went to a ball and after 70 years of being frozen his first dance was none other than his husband Tony Stark.

            There was a ball that Tony was invited to and he wanted the whole family to come. I told Peter to join us and I managed to make him say yes.

            I have never been to a party like this before so I don’t really know what to expect. All I know was it was fancy filled with rich people, and dancing. Yes, dancing. I’m not really sure if I know how to dance because I’ve never danced before. Thinking of it makes me shrugged my shoulders.

            I was wearing a jet black coat and pants with navy blue long sleeves and Tony was wearing an all black suit. He made me wear this color because he thought it would bring my eyes to a glow which it did.

The three of us headed to the venue and went inside. The venue was rather enticing. It was very glamorous to say the least. When we arrived everyone turned their heads to stare at us. It was creepy at first and as I look into Tony he seems used to this kind of attention. Not long after we arrived some people were already talking to Tony and I was here standing beside him.

We told Peter to explore the area and told him he could have drinks but not too many or I’ll get mad at him. I could see he’s getting bored with all the fancy people squirming around his dad and I. I saw him take a glass of champagne and walked through the sea of people to the garden.

After some people tried to get my husband’s attention from me the band played a mellow music which encouraged everyone to dance. I looked at Tony who seems to be enjoying the free liquor from the bar—he had stop drinking much since we got married and got Peter—and I went to see him.

“You seem to be enjoying your drinks” I said tapping his back.

He looked at me and almost chocked. Don’t tell me you forgot you have your family with you.

“Oh. Hey babe.” He said wiping his lips with his handkerchief.

“Uhh. I just finished talking with one of the investors.” I saw Tony tried to hide his glass of scotch from me. Too late.

I took a seat next to him not minding the gentlemen’s taking their dates to dance. I let out a deep sigh when Tony reached for my hand “May I?” he said smiling.

I looked at him not really sure if I’d take the invitation but hey, how can I resist someone as gorgeous as Tony Stark. “I would love to”

I took his hands and he escorted me to the main hall where everybody was enjoying the night. His right hand held my waist and the other held my hands. We stood there for a couple of seconds then he started to move slowly. I followed him when suddenly I stepped his foot.

“Sorry” I mouthed. He looked at his foot feeling it if it was okay—I am a super soldier you know—who knows what could happen to his toes.

“Steven Rogers, don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance?” he then looked up with his wide grin on his face.

“Uhh . . . technically this is the first time someone asked me to dance” I answered biting my lower lip.

“90 years in existence and no one has asked you to dance?” he said mockingly. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Well then, I am well honored to have this chance with you, my husband” he added and I blushed. I can’t help it. He’s too gorgeous too ignore.

He took a deep breath and held me again in his arms. “Just trust me and I will lead you” he said.

We started swaying slowly to the music wary that I might step on him again. The melody was slowly getting to our senses and it just felt comfortable. He taught me the basics—the box step—which I find very easy when you get the hang of it although I still managed to step on his feet a couple of times.

            I never knew dancing could be this lovely. For someone who belonged in the battlefield for my whole life this was something to celebrate with. I looked straight in the eyes of my husband, noticing that big brown eyes and how they manage to make me fall every single time is a mystery. I was smiling the whole time thinking of how precious my first dance is—which is with my husband—and I have Peter with me now. I could never ask for anything more. Caught up in the moment I noticed in the corner of my eye my son who seems to be dancing out in the garden with a stranger. I just smiled and looked at Tony again.

            This is something to be treasured. My first dance lesson and it’s with my husband.

            The music stopped and then the band played another. This time everybody was in sync. They were dancing like they were choreographed, like the one in one of the Step up movies I’ve seen. I looked at Tony with a puzzled glare.

            I heard someone say Jazz.

            “Alright maybe we should head back to our seat.” He told me grabbing my arms away from the dancing crowd.

            I followed him of course, I would not want to stand there not knowing what’s happening.

            “Maybe you could teach me that some other time?” I looked back at him and I saw him taking his liquor again.

            “Yeah maybe” he replied.

            “Easy with the alcohol” I left Tony for a moment when I noticed he was talking to someone again.

            For some minute I found myself having conversations with random millionaires who turned out to be an investor or an aspiring investor for the company. All these people talk about was business and I have no interest in it.

            I decided to call it a night when I felt Tony had enough—or a lot—to drink. I searched for Peter and went to the car and drove home.

            Tony was drunk. I didn’t expect him to get this drunk but he did, I sat him in the back seat where Peter is and headed home.

            ‘I will have to give him the ‘talk’ tomorrow when he wakes up.’ I uttered to myself.

            ‘he’s not gonna dance his way out of this.’


	6. Cars and Credit Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade gets a piercing and Peter suffers the consequences from his dads.

            It was Saturday evening when Peter and Wade decided to go home. Wade said he had something to do so he went off.

Peter knows he’s lying. There’s nothing to keep Wade busy aside from eating lots and lots of tacos or sneaking in to his room. He watched the blonde guy trailed off leaving him in front of Stark Towers.

Entering the building he was touching and rubbing his ear feeling the piece of metal attached to it. ‘I wonder what would dads think about this’ he thought to himself. Wade and he just got a piercing from a tattoo shop right around the corner. At first he disagreed with the idea until Wade had finally convinced him to get one. Besides it looks cool.

Peter and Wade was in their senior year now. They have been going out for almost a year now. Peter’s dads never liked Wade but despite that they still see each other and work things out in their relationship.

When he reached the top floor where they live he scanned the room carefully looking for his dads. He went to his room to fix himself up hoping he could hide the earring that was now attached to his left ear. His phone vibrated and see that Wade had texted him. “I MISS YOU ALREADY.”

Peter smiled from that text. He didn’t reply when he received another one from him. “I’m in my bed naked” he rolled his eyes and threw his phone back to his bed. ‘Trying to sext me again huh’ he thought.

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN NAKED WADE?” he decided to give him a reply.

“AUUUH. RUINING THE MOOD PETE?”

“I JUST FIGURED WE COULD DO SOME EXPERIMENTING—YOU KNOW.” Peter rolled his eyes again.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH EXPERIMENTING THIS DAY WADE” he was talking about the piercing they just had.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF MY DADS WOULD BE FOND OF THIS.” Peter flipped his phone and threw it on his bed. Wade didn’t reply. He seems to getting himself ‘busy.’  Peter laid down his bed his arms covering his eyes.

“Sir Peter. Your dads are requesting your presence in the dining room.” The English voice announced. It was already time for dinner. Peter took off his earring hoping his dads would not recognize the pierce and head straight down to the dining room.

Peter took a seat on the chair and Steve puts their plates in front of them. They’re having pasta this evening. “This is good.” Peter said looking at his pops.

“Yeah. I just learned the recipe earlier watching Iron chef” he looked back at his son.

Tony was all quiet consuming his food. It was enough proof to know Steve had done a wonderful dish. Wonderful enough to keep Tony shut for a while.

Steve can’t stop staring at Peter because he notices that his sons left ear is a bit reddish. He thought for one second that maybe he was getting sick because back then when Peter was sick his ears would turn red and all sweaty.

“Peter are you sick?” Steve asked

Tony looked at his son and Peter looked at his pops and dads. “Uhhmm, no.” he said swallowing his pasta. “Why?”

“Your left ear seem to be irritated.” He points to his son’s ear.

 Peter chocked a bit thinking that if this goes on they would find out that he had a piercing. “Oh. Yeah. I feel a bit nauseas.” He faked a cough trying to sniff.

Steve stood up to try and see Peter’s temperature. He placed his hands on his son’s forehead. His pops tilted his head when he felt nothing. Tony on the other hand carefully examined Peter’s left ear.

“Hmmmm. He may not be sick Steve.” Tony said standing up.

“Mind telling us where’d you get that piercing?” he added.

Steve raised his eyebrow looking at Tony. He then looked at his son’s left ear noticing that there is a pierce.

“Yeah. Mind telling us where’d you get that Pete?” Steve said going back to his seat.

His dads clearly not pleased about his piercing. He had no choice but to explain what happened.

“So. You and that Wade kid still seeing each other huh.” It was no question. Peter just nodded at his dad.

Steve and Tony really did not know what to do with Peter’s piercing. Surely they were not happy about it but they can’t do anything because it’s already done.

“Are you turning into a gangster? “His pops asked hysterically.

“What? What—no!” Peter said

“Then why’d you had that?”

“I think it would be—cool” he said quietly staring at his empty plate.

“Cool?” Tony was piqued by the idea.

“If you want to be cool I could give you your sports car and your own credit card!” he said.

“Those kids from your school then now would think you’re the coolest kid in town” he added.

Peter was months away from graduating high school and he was excited with the idea of him having his own car and credit card.

“R—Really?” his face lighten up looking at his dads.

“No!” Tony said firmly.

“Well your dad and I were thinking of giving it as your graduation present—” Steve said.

“But unfortunately you just decided to have a piercing and we didn’t like it Mr. Smarty pants.” Tony continued.

“And. We might have to reconsider giving you your own car.”

“Oh. And Credit card.” Tony chugs the remains of his juice and went to his lab for his daily routine. Steve cleaned the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them.

Peter was devastated on what he’s father had said. Months from now he would be riding his own car not worrying from any expenses because of his credit card—and all of that went to a *poof* when he decided to have a piercing. “Well at least I’m not grounded.” He said to himself.

“Oh and you’re grounded for two weeks!” Tony shouts from his lab.

Peter growled and went upstairs to his room to repent his actions and sees his phone blinking.

There were several messages coming from one person. Wade.

It said: “OOOH BABY I’M HOT”

“I NEED YOU HERE NOW!”

“UHH, LET ME SPANK THAT GORGEOUS ASS OF YOURS”

“PETE?”

“BABY?”

“HELLO?”

“…”

Peter then again rolled his eyes.


	7. Dance in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter met a stranger in a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool!

                There was a ball that my dad wants me to go for his place. It was an upcoming ball and my dad Tony was invited. Pops insisted that I come so that I won’t be left alone. I’m not really a fan of fancy parties and formal dancing but I decided to come. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to experience something new.

                We entered this magnificent place where the ball was being held. It really is huge and is very fancy. I looked at my dads hesitantly and they lead the way through the crowd. Heads turned when we entered. Literally. The crowd consists of celebrities in the business world and that of course includes my dad—the great Tony Stark.

                Dad and Pops were talking to someone I don’t know and they told me to wander off and try the champagne—but not too many—also the delicacies they were serving. I scanned through the sea of people and I don’t think I would last talking with one of these Armani suited men so I decided to grab a glass of champagne and went to the garden.

                I saw a garden so I went there. It’s quieter, more like me. The garden was perfectly lit for the mood and I must say the view is fantastic.

You can hear the band playing from here.

I took a seat near the extravagant fountain and just took a sip of my sparkle when I noticed someone approach me.

Oh and did I forget to mention this was a masquerade party?

I couldn’t really tell who the person is because of his mask. I looked away after realizing I was staring at him for a while. He just stood beside me.

And then the music changed.

I am very much aware that this song is for dancing. And I looked over where my dads were and saw them swaying to the music.

The stranger cleared his throat.

“May I?” he asked, asking for my hands.

I wasn’t sure at first because I’m not really a good dancer, but I couldn’t leave him hanging so I took his hand.

His left hand grabbed my waist while his right held mine. And we swayed slowly.

I’m ashamed for stepping his feet a couple of times but he doesn’t really mind. Looking closely he’s tall with blonde hair. I can tell that he’s working out because I can feel his chest to mine. I noticed he had a scar in his right jaw down do his neck, it wasn’t big but you could definitely spot it.

He cleared his throat again. I hadn’t noticed that I—once more—was staring at him unconsciously. “Who are you with?”

“Uhh. My dads” I told him. I looked into his eyes and I noticed that he avoided it.

“Excuse me but do I know you?” I asked looking at his feet wary that I might step on him again.

“Maybe” he said biting his lips forcing not to smile.

“How could I ignore someone as striking as you?” he whispered to my ear.

“Well there are a lot of ‘striking’ people inside as you may see” I joked and I heard him chuckle slightly. “Why are you here then?” I added.

“I don’t like crowded places” he explained as he swayed me closer to the fountain. “Besides, I really am not supposed to be here” he smirked.

What does he mean by that?

“I saw you here alone and I can’t help myself to accompany you.” he said and I can feel my cheeks blushing.

“May I know your name then?” I asked looking at him.

He tilted his head and we went to a stop. He was about to say something when someone yelled from the bushes.

“Hey! There you are! You shouldn’t be here” it was a security holding a flash light and his baton. I stared at the guard for a few seconds and then. “Sorry. Have to go” when I turned to face him he whispered and kissed my cheeks. I saw him running towards the bushes while he almost trips I chuckled.

This was a weird night.

                It was time to head home and my dad told me to get in the car. Dad looked like he had drank some strong stuff and Pops is still the same. He doesn’t get drunk ever since he was injected with the serum. Pops drove us home. Dad was in the back seat with me and by the looks of it he could not move an inch. ‘Pops will have to give him the talk tomorrow when he wakes up’ I thought to myself.

                I stared at the windows and I kept on touching my cheek where I felt his warm kiss. I can’t help but blush. It was a weir but romantic night—well at least for me—I kept staring at the window until pops noticed me.

                “Had a great night Pete?” he said.

                “You could say that” I replied smiling.

                When we reached home I went to bed for tomorrow I shall return to my normal life—School. Throughout the night I kept wondering who the guy was. Whoever he was I would want to meet him in person.

                The next morning I woke up, headed downstairs and ate my breakfast. Pops told me that they will be late this evening for some meeting and I finished eating and went straight to school.

                The usual class—boring—nothing really seems to interest me in high school. I don’t really pay that much attention to my classes although I still am a straight A student. The bell rang which means lunch. I have no problem with lunch, it’s the only time of the day where I can meet my friends—except of course after school. I still remember my first day in high school when my dad gave me a thousand bucks and I asked him if it was my lunch money for the month and he laughed at me. It was for the day. I don’t know what to think.

                I went to the cafeteria and I scanned through the sea of people. Gwen waved at me and mouthed “over here”—I went there and took a seat.

                “How’s class?” she asked after I sat

                “Boring” I said putting my tray down. I sat where I could see most of the people so when something happens I can see everything.

                We started eating and chatting about Gwen’s upcoming play and how excited she was. I could not tell her what happened last night.

                We were in the middle of our conversation when my spidey sense kicked in. I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and I saw a group of football players making a mess of their table. I noticed someone staring at me and when I stared back he looked away.

                “Do you know who that is?” I asked Gwen and I pointed over the blonde football player.

                “Silly. That’s Wade Wilson” she said smirking. “He’s the quarterback”

                “Oh” I’m never really familiar with anybody because I don’t make a lot of friends so I don’t know him.

                After lunch we headed for our classes again. The same old boring class, I went inside our lab—it was biology—and I took a seat near at the back. When the teacher was explaining something I noticed someone was staring at me again. It was him. Wade Wilson. I got the thought that maybe he’ll slam me in my locker after class so I avoided making eye contact with him. al throughout the class I could feel his eyes piercing me.

                The bells rang and were free. Class had ended and I headed straight to my locker. Gwen had practice so I’ll be going home alone today. I was organizing my stuff in my locker when someone came near me. My heart rose when I saw Wade standing beside me.

                ‘Please don’t slam me in my locker, please don’t slam me in my locker’ I thought to myself loudly

                “I won’t slam you to your locker” he chuckled and I blush. Did I just say that out loud?

                “Uhhh. I’m Wade—Wade Wilson” he reached my hands and I gave it to him. He shook it and he smiled. There was a familiar sensation when he held my hand. I kept thinking but I can’t remember.

                “Peter—Peter Parker” I said.

                “I know”

                “I mean. Yeah nice to meet you.” he chuckled and I could see that he’s nervous. He rubbed the back of his head and I noticed a scar in his right cheek down to his neck, the same scar I saw last night.

                He flinched when he noticed me looking at his scar.

                “So. . .” I said waiting for him to say anything.

                “Uhhh. Can—can . . . I have your number?” he smiled.

 

                I chuckled and he did the same. “Yeah I guess” I uttered “I mean how can I leave someone hanging as striking as you” I teased then I gave my number.

                “Cool. I’ll call you sometime and maybe we could hang out” he said.

                “By the way, did you get home safety last night?” I grinned at him.

                “Yeah—Yeah I did” he muttered

                He blushed and he scratched his head, he knew I noticed him at the ball last night. We noticed that the crowd had lessened and were the only one left in the hall.

                “Uhh. Don’t you have practice?” I asked

                “Oh shoot” he murmured. He looked to his watch and realized he was late for practice.

                Before he took off—out of panicking I guess—he said “Sorry. Have to go” and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This time the other cheek. I blushed and I chuckled.

                I watched him run in the hallways and when he almost trips I laughed.

                This is a weird day.


	8. How Peter's first day of school really went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's first day of school and he has a simple request to his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mandylasers art.  
> SUPERFAMILY!!

            Peter slowly opened his eyes; it is a beautiful Monday morning. Rays of sun filtered by white drapes lightened the room; he gently rubbed his eyes wiping off the morning off his face. He blinked a couple of times and he looked at the clock which read 7:00am. Peter looked around his room, being on the top floor in the Starks Tower he could perfectly hear the busy street of New York. The windows were open.

                Peter was still sitting still on his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door and the door opened. It was his pops—Steve.

                “Good morning sport!” Steve greeted and he gave his son a good morning kiss. He then lifts Peter up and went downstairs for breakfast. Peter was pouting all the way to the kitchen and he heard his pops giggle a bit.

                Peter is 7 years old. And today is his first day in school. A lot of kid would be excited to go to their school at this age but Peter is not. He would rather stay at home with his dads and his uncles and play with them the whole day.

                Steve sat him in the kitchen counter and gave him a plate of pancakes and his milk. Tony was sitting on the edge with his mug of daily caffeine and broadsheet. He noticed his son was not in a good mood as he should be so Tony went to the living room to show something to Peter.

                “Hey Pete” Tony called. Peter looked back to see his dad carrying a backpack shaped like Captain America’s shield. Steve and Tony noticed the pout on their son fade away and turned into a wide smile. Tony went close to his son and gave him his backpack. Tony smiled as he handed his son the bag.

                “This is yours Pete” Tony uttered.

                “Thank you dad, pops” Peter said and he looked at Steve. It somehow eased the nerves he’s having in coming to school.

                “Promise us you’ll be good in school okay?” Steve said “Now finish your food so we can drive you to school”

                Peter nodded and he did what he’s told. He finished his food and after he went to the living room to check on his bag and his things. Peter’s eyes widen when he saw notebooks and pencils and coloring materials. He’s only going to prep school and his dads basically doesn’t know what to buy him so Tony and Steve gave him those things.

                The bag indeed calmed him down. Tony called for Peter and they went down to their car.

                Peter’s nerves are coming back. Butterflies in his stomach; from time to time he would pout his lips and look straight to his dads who’s in the front seat. “Ohh don’t be nervous Pete” his pops said looking at him “I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends” Steve smiled at his son reassuring him.

                They arrived at the destination and Tony killed the engine. They looked at Peter who seems to be taken over by his butterflies. Tony and Steve gleamed at each other and chuckled.

                “Let’s go Pete, your class will start” Steve said softly.

                Both Tony and Steve went out the car and Steve went to get Peter out. At first Peter was hesitant but he gave in to his pops and lets him carry his tiny body. Steve then puts Peter down to walk and he held his son’s hands like a father should and they walked slowly to the pool of children with their parents in the playground.

                They stopped near the playground watching the kids run around with their parents chasing them, some of them were sitting quietly as their moms and dads gave them instructions to ‘behave’ and ‘don’t steal other children’s lunch’. On the other hand Peter hid himself at the back of his pops nervously clutching Steve’s shirt.

                The teacher called and got everybody’s attention—including Peter. It’s time for the kids to go inside and for the parents to bid their goodbyes. Everybody moved including the Rogers-Stark family. Tony knelt in level of his son who is still hiding behind Steve’s stature.

                “Hey. Would you want to get ice cream later after your class?” Tony uttered softly to his son. Peter was close to tears and is starting to sniff. Still pouting, Peter nods to the idea.

                Steve knelt down and hugged Peter and said “What flavor would our son want then?” he smiled.

                “Chocolate!” Peter giggled. Finally it seems like the nerves are calming down.

                “Now go to your room now Pete. Your class is about to start.” Tony said and both adults stood.

                Peter looked at his dads terrified. His tears are falling from his eyes. “You’re gonna leave me eer?” the poor boy asked.

                “Listen Pete.” Steve kneeled again. “Your father and I will come pick you up at 3:00pm and after that we’ll go get as many ice cream you want” he smiled.

                “I can buy you a whole cart if you want” Tony teased. Peter stopped sniffing and wiped his eyes. He looked at Tony and he waved at him wanting to whisper something.

                Tony knelt down and immediately Peter whispered something which caught the interest of his dads. Most of the kids are still outside not wanting to part with their parents and most of them are looking at Steve and Tony and Peter.

                “I think we could manage that” Tony uttered and he gave Peter a wink and he looked at his husband.

                “We’ll pick you up at 3 okay?” Peter nodded and he watched his dads go on their way after a kiss on his cheek. “Love you Pete!”

                Peter’s first day isn’t so bad after all. He made some new friends: Gwen and Harry and there’s also this weird kid that he likes named Wade who seems to follow him everywhere. He made decent friends; he shared his lunch to them because they were too many. He played a lot with Gwen, Harry and Wade until they get tired.

                It was already afternoon—almost 3—and most of the parents are arriving, coming to pick up their sons and daughters. Outside the school was busy, there are a lot of people—mostly parents—and children still messing up in the playground.

                “IRON MAN!” one kid shouts pointing to the sky. Everybody looked up—also Peter—hoping to glance on the famous superhero.

                Iron man flew again this time dropping Captain America off the ground.

                A girl screamed “CAPTAIN AMERICA!” everybody’s attention immediately shifted to the legendary soldier who is now in front of Peter.

                Peter on the other hand giggled. All the kids and their parents stood their ground and then they started taking pictures of the infamous superhero. The kids gathered near Peter who is still giggling in his place. Captain America waved at them and then people started screaming excitedly. One kid tried to touch Captain America in the flesh but when he’s about to Iron Man landed near the soldier.

                People started taking more pictures. It’s rare to see two of the most influential superhero in the flesh. Captain America scooped Peter from below into his arms. Peter giggled some more hugging his pops. The kids were just staring with great admiration to the two superheroes.

                “How’s your first day Pete?” Iron Man uttered and he opened his faceplate and winked at his son.

                Peter chuckled covering his mouth with his hands and said cheerily “Great!”

                “Well let’s go get you that ice cream” Iron Man closed his faceplate and he reached for Captain America’s hands.

                It was creeping Tony seeing all these kids with their big eyes glaring at him so he decided to call the day. Iron Man was floating and holding Captain America’s hands with Peter. The kids cooed “oooooooh” and then Peter giggled some more.

                “See you tomorrow” Peter waved to his new friends and smiled. Gwen, Harry and Wade waved back in awe.

                Tony took off with fair speed wary not to suffocate his son and went to get Peter the ice cream they promised. Meanwhile the people left in school were still in awe and they waved goodbye to the superheroes and their son.

                Peter’s first day was definitely a blast. He hugged his dads and thanked them for the great day and for the chocolate ice cream.

-fin-


	9. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter transports into an Alternate Universe and misses Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool drabble!

My name is Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers. I was an orphan up until I was 4 when my dads—Tony Stark and Steve Rogers—adopted me and my world turned upside down. Being the son of two of the most influential superheroes was no easy task. Let alone my family is a billionaire. And now I live a life of a prince—or at least that’s what other people see.

            I woke up one Monday morning in my apartment in L.A.—or what I think was my apartment. I was attending to UCLA for my college and I’m currently living here with my boyfriend Wade. I’m taking up engineering just like my father—Tony Stark—took when he was in college.

            I was in L.A. I double checked it. To be honest I can’t really remember most of what happened last night. Wade wasn’t here to wake me up which is a bit unusual because he was always there to wake me up for school. I don’t even know how I got home.

            It was quiet. Disturbingly quiet.

            I had a party with my friends last night on a bar because I had a fight with Wade. That I remember. We went to a club and got some drinks and after that I can’t seem to remember anything.

            “Dammit” I uttered. My head hurts like I hit something hard.

            I went to the kitchen to check on Wade—maybe he’s there making breakfast—but he’s not present. I arched my brow still rubbing my head because it really hurts.

            “Now where is that guy?” I said to myself as I dialed his number on my phone.

            The number you have dialed is not incorrect. The voicemail greeted me. That was weird; he can’t be at school this early in the morning. I looked around, went to my closet to look for something to wear and I noticed that Wade’s clothes were not there. I checked the drawer and it was all my possession.

            “Did Wade move out?” I uttered to myself sitting in my bed because I’m getting dizzy with all these. I was constantly rubbing my head when I noticed an empty bottle on my side table. It looks like a bottle of vodka but it doesn’t say anything.

            And then it hit me. Someone offered me a drink last night—I remembered. It was just like having a flashback. The bartender gave me a free drink and I took it. There was something written in the bottle and I drank it. The next thing I know I woke up with extreme headache here in my apartment.

            I was thinking deeply on what really is happening when a mail was dropped in my doorway. I picked it up and it was addressed to me. The letter said:

            “You can only go back when you found what you need”

            Oh great, just what I needed. Some kind of riddle.

            I threw my hands off the air and I went to the fridge to grab something to fill me up. After that I took Advil to ease my pain. I went to my room to check on my things because I still have to attend school. I have this green jansport bag and when I checked on it, it was full of textbooks that someone in junior high would have.

            “What the—.” I muttered.

            I doubled checked it and it really were textbooks from junior high. There also was an I.D with my picture in it saying I attend high school in California. My heart just dropped. I was 17 again? I needed to call someone but I have no idea who to contact.

            There was a schedule in my notebook so I checked it. “Great” I said. My first subject’s history and I will be late if I don’t hurry up. Still very confused on what’s happening I went on with the flow. I hurriedly went to the high school where I am attending in this life.

            In school everyone seems to be normal, all the lessons were the same also some of my classmates when I was in high school were my classmates too but they don’t seem to remember me that much. I wasn’t late for my first class and now its lunch I can clear my head a little bit—I guess. I went to my locker.

            I was fixing my things up when suddenly the football jocks rushed to the hallway and one of them bumped me hard enough to slam me into my locker. ‘Still the same huh?’ I uttered to myself picking up my books on the floor. High school was never the favorite part of my life.

            I was focused on gathering up my things that I didn’t notice a guy came over me and handed me one of my books. I stood up and when I looked to thank him I was in shock.

            “Wade!” I almost yelled.

            “Uhh. Hi?” he looks confused. “Have we met before?” he said.

            That probably was the worst feeling of all. Knowing you’re standing in front of your boyfriend and he doesn’t recognize you. Still I pretended to have mistaken him for someone else. The Wade in this world is the complete opposite of ‘my’ Wade, he looked neat and from the looks of it he was not a varsity in our school.

            “I’m sorry. You looked someone I know” I lied. It was hard playing pretend with your boyfriend.

            “Thanks anyway” I grabbed the book and shoved it into my locker.

            “My name’s Wade Wilson” he introduced himself. ‘Like I don’t know who you are’ I thought to myself.

            “Peter Parker” I replied shaking his hands. “You can call me Pete”—as Wade calls me.

            He offered me to sit with him this lunch and I agreed. He’s the first one to approach me in this ‘world’ we took a seat and started eating.

            “You really like tacos huh?” I suddenly asked him.

            He stopped chewing his tacos for a second and he said “How’d you know that?”

            Eww. I’m starting to look like some creep here. “Uhhh. A guess.” I said.

            “I know someone who loves tacos so much” I added and he smiled.

            “Well I would love to meet him someday”

            The lunch ended and we headed to our own classes. On our last period Wade was my classmate and he seated near me. I was shocked to see who our teacher is. Gwen Stacy. I almost cried laughing. Never in a million years would I have thought Gwen to be a teacher but in this world she is.

            The class ended and the students came out of their rooms taking a deep breath of freedom. Another day of mental torture had ended.

            Now I don’t know what to do.

            Yesterday I was partying up with my friends and now here I am attending junior high for the second time. I was walking through the hallway when someone grabbed me from my back.

            “Hey Pete” it was Wade. He looked nervous this time.

            “Hey” I uttered softly.

            “You going home?” he asked me as if he wanted to say something. I shook my head and he said “Wanna go grab something to eat?”

            “Yeah sure.” Not really sure on what to do in this kind of situation.

            We were walking in the streets when I saw a familiar establishment not far from where we are. “Oh great. Wade really? Taco bell again?” I suddenly said. It slipped from my mouth.

            He looked at me with such confusion on his face. I keep forgetting that this was not the world I was used to and this is not the Wade that I love. “I’m sorry” I apologized. He’ll think I’m a freak.

            He chuckled and said “There’s something you wanna talk about?”

            I just smiled at him and ignored the question. We entered Taco Bell and placed our orders. “Why do I have a feeling that we’ve met before?” he asked staring straight into my eyes. God I missed those blue eyes.

            “Uhh. Maybe we have” I said “in another life maybe”

            He laughed softly and said “you’re funny”

            “I like you” he added and stopped thinking what he had just said and his face turned into a blush.

            I tried not to smile because in the world where I lived that’s the same line Wade said to me when we had our first date at Taco Bell. Well maybe there are some similarities between the two.

            After we ate we went home and to my shock he was living next to my apartment. He smiled at me when we reached our apartments and bid our goodbyes. Really awkward knowing you’re neighbors.

            Time passed by fast and I lay comfortably on my bed. Now this is the time to clear my head and think deeply. I closed my eyes and images started flashing. I kept my eyes closed too long that I hadn’t noticed I fell asleep.

            Weeks later I woke up and did my daily routine. My doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Wade standing so I let him in. He seems to be waiting for me so we could go to school together.

            I’m missing my boyfriend so much and he’s the only one who clearly reminds me of him so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we head to school. Wade seems stiff while where walking so I told him to relax a bit and he did.

            When we reached school he went directly to his locker to fix some things. I had all I need in my bag so I took a peek in his locker. When he noticed me looking at his locker he suddenly closed it.

            I clearly saw pictures of me in his lockers door. Another thing that Wade from this world and Wade—my boyfriend—had in common. They have pictures of me on their locker. I smiled at him and said “See you at lunch?” and he nodded and went to his room. I could see the blush on his cheeks and the heat caused by his nervousness.

            Lunch was great and now it’s our last period and still I can’t help myself to stop laughing whenever I see Mr. Gwen Stacy on her heels, glasses and books. I just can’t picture her as a teacher. The dismissal bell rang and the students went to their party mode because—TGIF—it’s Friday.

            I never really had plans so I decided to go home. I haven’t spotted Wade since lunch so I headed first. Unlocking my doors I saw Wade arrive.

            “Hey.” I waved at him.

            “Pete . . . Uhh, wanna have dinner at my place?” he asked cautiously.

            I agreed because that would save me from cooking dinner and since we’re neighbors it’s alright. He let me into his apartment and to be honest I’m completely shock. His room was spotless; it’s so clean that I’m conscious to take the next step. I sat to his couch as he prepares for dinner. It looks like he went to the grocery to buy some ingredients.

            “Want me to help?” I stood up and went to the kitchen to help.

            “No, really it’s fine.” I said. “I cook a lot” I did cook a lot after I graduated high school and started living with Wade.

            I watched him cook dinner and I was just surprise because he can really cook. I remember Wade—my boyfriend—who only knows how to cook pancake. If it’s not pancake he cannot cook it.

            After he cooked I set up the table and we started eating. There was a moment of silence between us two until he said “Pete, I like you”

            I almost choke my food with what he said. He’s as bold as the Wade I knew in my world.

            “I’m serious Pete” he said and from the tone of his voice he really does sound serious. He tried to hold my hand but I didn’t let him.

            I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to react. He may resemble Wade in this world but he is not Wade. Not the Wade that I love.

            “I appreciate you telling me how you feel but I cannot accept your feelings” I said staring at him. It took a lot of courage for me to break his heart knowing he is Wade only in a different lifetime.

            “I’m sorry but I already . . . have someone I love” my voice almost trembling.

            He bit his lips forcing his tears not to fall from his eyes. I can’t stand him looking like that so I decided to go home. “I’m sorry” I said and I left him. It may seem rude but I guess I made the right choice.

            The thought of cheating on Wade even if I’m in a different universe is just too much for me. I cannot and would not cheat to him. I love him very much and I miss him. I just want to go home.

            I opened the door to my apartment and threw myself on my bed. I crossed my arms around my head covering my eyes as tears started falling. “I miss him” I uttered.

            I just want to go back to where I belong. I don’t feel like myself here. I thought to myself that maybe I should clear things up with him and tell him everything that’s been happening to me. Surely he’s the counterpart of Wade in this world but I don’t feel the same when I’m with him. I love my boyfriend and I only love him. I cried for some time and I hadn’t noticed the time and fell asleep.

            The next morning I woke up hugging my pillows. I was sobbing the whole night that I felt hungrier than before. I smelled something cooking so I slowly head to my kitchen. When I took a peek at the kitchen I saw a blonde man with apron frying pancakes on the pan.

            My tears fell and I ran to hug him from his back.

            “Whoa. Hey there baby” he said giving my head a quick kiss and he continued frying pancakes.

            “Morning” he greeted me

            “Morning” I knew I was back, I just knew. This is the Wade that I love and now I’m back. I suddenly remembered the letter that came to me: “You can only go back when you found what you need” I now understood what that means. I was just happy to be back that I didn’t care about the letter anymore.

            “What happened?” I asked him as he set the table inviting me to sit.

            “Well, your friends called me last night saying you passed out at the bar so I rushed to bring you home” he explained chewing his favorite pancakes.

            I went silent for a bit and gave him a tight hug.

            “Hey hey why are you crying?”

            “Nothing . . . I just missed you” I said still sobbing quietly.

            “Auhh my little spidey missed his boyfie” he said mockingly.

            I hugged him tighter and he started struggling. “Too tight! Too tight!” he said tapping my shoulders.

            I missed his attitude and everything about him. I released him and gave him a kiss. He didn’t dare to ask what happened and he kissed me back. “Don’t go clubbing without me okay?” he said.

            “I wouldn’t know if some random guy started hitting on you.” he added.

            I tapped his chest “Wade!”

            “What? I just cared about you” he said seriously.

            “I almost had a heart attack when your friends told me you passed out at the bar.” He added

            “Who knows what could’ve happened if you were left alone.” He was right. Some random guy did give me a free drink and because of that I’d have to get through those things.

            “Alright, alright no more clubbing unless you’re with me” I finally said and gave him a warm kiss.

            “Make up sex! Make up sex!” he started cheering. I had forgotten that we just had a fight the last time I saw him.

            I suddenly thought of the Wade on the other universe that I’ve talked to. I just left him without clearing anything but I’m a lot contented now that I’m back on my world. I just smiled and I saw Wade still cheering on that Make up sex.

            I sighed deeply and I opened my arms inviting him to come and get me.

            He jumped at me and we both fell on the floor. I hit my head hard and I cry “WADE!!”

            “Sorry” he chuckled and he rubbed my head constantly kissing me.


	10. Our little science project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade makes their science project at Peter's room when things go wrong in the right way. Request from tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spideypool!

Peter and Wade had been good friends since elementary, although Wade is two years older than him he doesn’t mind at all. They’re both classmates at their Science class, Wade stopped coming to school for two years because he caught a rare disease when he was young causing irritation to his skin and therefore leaving scars. They’ve been friends for a long time, Peter never really had many friends growing up and people are afraid of Wade because some considers him a freak. Wade’s attitude is unpredictable, he’s random, and sometimes annoying and other people doesn’t seem to be a fan of it, the only one who accepted him for who he was is Peter.

It’s Wednesday afternoon and their last subject was up, Science, as usual Peter would sit beside Wades and when they have laboratories or projects they would partner up, always. Wade was itching to get out of class because with all fairness he hate’s Science and he’s bored. Wade was sometimes used by his teacher in the subject as an example during their anatomy and virus topics and he doesn’t like and, neither did Peter.

“Okay class, partner up, I’m going to give you your new project for the semester.” Their teacher ordered as the class obeyed and find someone whom they can partner with. As usual, Peter and Wade were partners.

“Alright, I need you guys to make a depiction of our solar system, you need to submit it to me and present it to class next week.” She explained. Peter looked at Wade who is staring at him already, he never seem to pay any attention to anyone except him. Peter chuckled, Wade just smiled.

“The best representation will be exhibited by the Science club and will be placed in the lab.”

Their teacher dismissed them; everyone happily exited the room, marking the end of the mental torture that no one ever seemed to enjoy.

As they were walking in the hallway Peter notices Wade still staring at him.

“What’s your problem Wade?” he pushed the other softly as he giggled a bit.

“Nothing… soooo, where will we make our project? He grinned at Peter. Wade always seemed to like Peter and he doesn’t know it.

“At our house of course.” He said. As if they did their projects anywhere else, it has always been at Peter’s place because Wade likes his toys and he thinks his dads were cool.

“When?” Wade continued his question. Grinning at Peter.

“We’ll well have no problem at making it, we can ask my dad to help us you know.” The older boy suddenly forgets that his dad’s Tony fucking Stark, he could probably make Peter the best model of the solar system that it would have to be exhibited at a world class gallery.

“Aww, that’s no fun Pete!” wade whines.

“I want to make it with you.” wade grins as Peters cheeks turn into bright red

“Friday after class. You can sleep at our place if you want” Peter lowered his head as he took off and went straight home.

“I’ll call you then!” wade laughed. “Sounds like a date to me.” He smiles.

***

It’s Friday night and the day Wade was excited to be finally here. He went straight to Stark Towers where Peter’s family lives as he went inside and took the lift. It never fails to amaze Wade on how huge Peter’s home was.

“Hey Mr Rogers.” He greeted Steve who’s sitting in the couch eating some ice cream. Steve greeted him with a nod because he was too busy watching his favorite series. He waved his hand to the boy telling him he could go upstairs where Peter’s room is.

“Will you be spending the night here Wade?” Steve shouts across the room, Wade slowly walking upstairs.

“Yes Mr. Rogers.” He shouts back with the huge smile on his face. Tony wasn’t present that time; as usual he was spending his day in his lab.

Wade knocked on the door as Peter opened it to see Wade with his big grin on his mouth.

“Damn your house is so big it could hold a vault full of tacos.” Tacos has been his favorite ever since he was introduced to the Mexican food. He lets himself in sitting in Peter’s bed next to the materials they’re going to use for the project.

Peter stared at him for a while wondering why Wade has so much energy today, he looked excited. Wade glared at the brunette catching Peter glaring at him. Peter flinched as his cheeks starts to turn red again.

“Uhh, well… let’s start then. Just put your bag where mine is” he breaks the eye contact as he walked and took a sit on his desks. He was sketching what their model would look like, it’s obvious he could make this project alone and Wade really doesn’t do anything, he’s just there for Peter not to get bored easily.

The blonde boy walked towards his friend’s desk and bending forward while his right hand placed on the table and the other wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, he was checking out what his friend was doing, their cheeks only inches apart. Peter could feel Wade breathing, he could smell his breath which reeks of tacos again but he didn’t mind, his heart beating faster. Peter clearly could not move freely, he pretended to continue on what he’s doing hoping his friend would move farther, one wrong move and he could end up kissing Wade on the cheeks.

“Uhmmmm..” Peter murmurs.

“Hmmmm?” Wade mumbles looking at Peter then stood straight as he stretched a bit. Peter lets out a sigh of relief. ‘That was close’ he thought to himself.

The two of them started to work on their model, molding Paper Mache’s, painting, and gradually sticking things together. His dad lends him some stuff he could use to make the model move like the planets rotating around the son. Clearly their project would be graded a 100% because Peter’s a genius that’s why. They started to put things on their right position, Wade holding carefully the sun so it could balance and Peter carrying Jupiter, trying to place it on its coordinated. Peter was leaning forward too much that he went out of balance and ends up crashing forward. Peter, with closed eyes didn’t hear any crash or anything, he then slowly opens his eyes to see Wade’s eyes staring at him. HE KISSED WADE WILSON. He accidentally kissed his friend on his lips, no wonder Peter heard no crash, Wade stopped him smacking his lips onto Peter’s, the blonde boy couldn’t let his hands off the sun because everything would fall down.

“Uhhh, uhmmmm sorry” Peter tries to sit trying to regain his composure. His cheeks turned to completely red; he couldn’t even look at his friends eyes.

“You alright?” the blonde boy asked smiling widely. Peter just nods, feeling embarrassed.

“Can you…. uhhh Can you just forget what happened?” Peter looked at the other boy scratching the back of his head giving wade an awkward grin.

“Why?”

“I liked it.” Wade shifting stares between Peter and the floor. He can’t stop smiling and thinking what happened.

If this was an anime series Peter would have faint like a girl. His cheeks turned bright red giving out a sweet smile on his face. He looked at Wade and he laughed smoothly.

“Can we continue what we’re doing? I’m getting tired of holding this.” Wade laughs; he had not taken his hands off the sun after Peter crashed.

They both laughed and enjoyed completing the model… together.

“Ice cream?” Steve suddenly butts in out of nowhere putting up a tray of ice cream tub on his son’s bed. Steve is somehow fascinated on how cute the teens are. He smiled and let them finish their work.

-End-


	11. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s another beautiful day when their teacher introduces a new kid: Wade Wilson to the class. He was all quiet and Peter and his friends think of him as some creep. Days after Wade Wilson stalks Peter Parker, Gwen learned the truth on Wade’s behavior and is now dedicated to make friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool

            It was a bright Tuesday morning and the children are starting to go to their respective rooms. Today’s weather is pleasant and little Parker noticed that. He stared up to observe the calming blue sky above him. He got so dazed he didn’t notice his friends Gwen and Harry approach him.

            Gwen stared at Peter and when she thinks he didn’t recognize her she jumped in front of him startling Peter from his place. Being kids they giggled cheerily and they headed to their room Gwen holding hands with Peter and Harry.

            The bell rang and the kids started to settle down and went to their seats. Peter was sitting in front of the second row with his feet swinging forward and backward, his big brown eyes staring blankly into the chalkboard. A typical day for little Parker. Gwen was seated behind him and Harry was seated on her left. They have been best friends since kindergarten and they wish to stay best friends until the end. Kids stuff.

            They were patiently waiting for their teacher Ms. May who Peter thinks is the kindest woman alive. Gwen was reading something she bought the other day and Harry was chatting with his seatmate when Ms. May came in to the room wearing her usual bright smile.

            “Good Morning kids!” She greeted cheerfully scanning her little students.

            “Good Morning Ms. May” the kids said in unison. Ms. May put her things on her desks and stood in firmly in front.

            She gestured to someone outside the door smiling telling the person to come in. The kids turned their heads to the door waiting for someone to come in. A blonde haired kid peeked from the door looking a bit nervous scanning the whole room. Ms. May went to fetch the kid and they stood in front of the class.

            There standing in front is a blonde kid wearing black and red t-shirt and dark pants. For a kid his sense of style is a bit creepy. “Kids today you’re going to have a new classmate” the teacher announces and she pats the back of the kid saying “Why don’t you introduce yourself to them” smiling at the blonde.

            Peter saw him swallow and then the kid said stammering “My name is . . . Wade Wilson” he looked directly at Peter and bowed his head down and said “Nice to meet you”

            “Alright then” Ms. May utter looking at her students “I hope you’ll make a lot of friends here. Why don’t you take a seat” she said escorting little Wade to the available seat at the back.

            Their class went on after the introduction and as expected Gwen is being very interactive answering all the teacher’s questions. Peter is just sitting there quietly not really wanting to participate. He didn’t seem to enjoy class participation and such. He peeked from his shoulders glancing at the new kid sitting quietly at the back. Peter noticed him all being quiet and not wanting to talk to his seatmate.

            The bell rang which meant its recess time and everybody scattered through the room to get their food. Peter, Gwen and Harry are happily eating their sandwiches outside near the playground. The three of them were chatting and Gwen said “What do you think of the new kid?”

            Harry and Peter stared at each other and Harry said “I don’t know. He seems creepy.” Indeed for a normal kid, Wade is different. He feels different.

            After they have eaten, they decided to chat some more near the playground. Peter went to the fountain to refill his water tumbler leaving Gwen and Harry. He was refilling his container humming some random melody in his head when he noticed Wade behind him.

            “Uhh. Hi?” Peter said awkwardly and he stared into the new kid.

            Wade didn’t say a thing and kept on staring on Peter. Peter scooted off and he noticed Wade following him. Peter increases the pace of his walk and sees Wade doing the same. ‘This kid is creepy’ he thought to himself as he reached back to Gwen and Harry.

            “What’s up?” Gwen asked, her lips pointing to Wade who’s behind Peter.

            Peter shrugged turning around and said “Why are you following me anyway?”

            Gwen and Harry looked at each other waiting for the kid to say something but he didn’t utter a word. The three of them raised a brow when the bell rang and they went to their room for the next class leaving Wade behind.

            The next few days were no different, Wade followed him wherever he goes and whenever Peter tries to talk him out he won’t say a word.

            It was recess again and Harry and Peter went to their usual spot to eat. Peter looking around and he sighed when there was no sign of Wade. Gwen on the other hand stayed in their classroom to ask their teacher something.

            “Uhmm. Ms. May?” Gwen asked shyly her arms crossed behind her back.

            “Hey.” Ms. May said gently “What is it honey?”

            “I’m . . . I’m just wondering what’s the problem with Wade?” she said and Ms. May raised her brow. “See, he’s been following Peter for days and he doesn’t seem to talk much.”

            Ms. May sets aside her food and talked to Gwen “Maybe he just wants to make friends with you guys” she said smiling. “You see, unlike you guys Wade is having a hard time right now and maybe he just wants someone to accompany him” Ms. May couldn’t bring herself to tell Gwen that  Wade’s parents has just died and currently has no one to cling on. She didn’t want to upset her students.

            “Why don’t you go and try to talk to him calmly” Ms. May advices. Gwen nods smiling seeming to understand what her teacher had told her.

            Gwen went outside with her food and walked towards their spot when she saw Flash and Billy messing up with Peter and Harry again. The little girl growled and she almost shouts when she spots another kid come their way and pushed Flash on the ground and they flee.

            It was Wade. Gwen rushed to Peter looking if her friends were okay. When she reached them she saw that Peter and Harry were fine, only their food was messed up.

            “T—Thank you” Peter said stuttering.

            Wade just stared at Peter smirking and he hands them what seems to be a lunch box. Peter reached it and when he opened it he saw bunch of sandwiches untouched.

            “You don’t have—.”

            “It’s okay” Wade cuts Peter off smiling. This is the first time Peter had seen Wade smile and to be honest he was quiet a kid.

            Peter grabs the sandwich and sliced it into half giving Wade another piece.

            “Would you like . . . Would you like to eat with us?” Peter asks shyly. Wade nodded smiling and he sat beside Peter.

            Wade had given Harry and Gwen sandwiches and the four of them ate together. “Maybe we should hang out sometime” Gwen suggested.

            “We could have a sleepover at my house” Peter presented. It was Friday and it’s time for kids to enjoy themselves free from homework’s and bullies.

            “I’m in!” Harry shouts.

            Wade was eating his sandwich quietly listening to the conversation when Peter said “Hey Wade. You wanna come?”

            Wade stared into Peter, eyes wide open. This is the first time Peter had got to see Wade’s eyes and they were as blue as his pops. Wade smiled and said “Is it okay?”

            “Of course its okay” Peter uttered smiling wrapping his arms around Wade’s shoulders “We’re FRIENDS now” he added looking at Gwen and Harry.

            “Yes! From now on we’ll be your friends” Gwen said wrapping her arms around Wade’s shoulders as well. “By the way I’m Gwen” she greeted “And this is Harry” pointing to the kid across him shaking his hands.

            Friends. Wade has his first set of friends and it couldn’t make him any happier. For the past few days all Wade wants was to be friends with Peter but he didn’t know how but now he is not only friends with him but with Gwen and Harry too which made him more happy. The four of them continued their chatting and when Harry cracked a joke they all laughed and Wade swear that moment was the start of something new.

-Fin-


End file.
